Charmed
by Kitsunehi
Summary: A brief meeting during episode 20 of the series spawned this short fic featuring Sally and Abdul.


Notes:  
**thoughts**  
  
Disclamer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing does not belong to me. This is a little "what-if" that was spawned from a comment in a short story by Joyce Wakabayashi on the GWfan ML some time back. I know that these two people met during episode 20 of the series and the meeting didn't go too well, but hey, this is all for fun. I don't get money for it, so suing would be pointless.  
******************************  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Sally Po had spent most of the day dealing with the usual round of sick soldiers. Hay fever seemed to be the largest complaint, easily taken care of with histamine blockers. All she wanted by the time that her final patient walked out the door was a quiet dinner, a long bath, and her very inviting bed.  
"Doctor?"  
  
"What is it, Hannah?" she asked, glancing warily at her nurse and general assistant. There was a slightly guilty look on the brunette's face, which made Sally slightly uneasy.  
  
"Well, there's a gentleman outside insisting that he see you..."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sally asked. "Is he bleeding everywhere or something? Tell him to go to the ER if it's urgent..."  
  
"I already gave him that suggestion," Hannah sighed. "He says it's just very important that he talks to you...he says you've met once before, through a mutual friend...Quatre?"  
  
Sally's eyebrow's raised. "He says he knows Quatre?" she questioned, walking toward the door. Her curiosity had been piqued. "What does he look like? Did he give you his name?"  
  
"Well, no...he's about five nine, I think...dark skin, black hair, but I couldn't tell you what color his eyes were..." Hannah said, following her boss down the short hallway. "He was wearing..."  
  
Sally stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the Magurnac in her waiting room, wearing a pair of loose cotton pants, shirt and vest, fez cocked slightly off-kilter on his dark head. He was slightly red in the cheeks, with an earnest, but goofy smile on his face, holding out a handful of green and bright yellow. And perched on his nose was a familiar set of round glasses with smoked lenses. "Abdul?" she half-choked, blinking.  
"Hey there, Doc," he greeted, suddenly looking rather unsure of himself, which made Sally's eyes soften considerably, allowing him to take the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I was just in the neighborhood and all that...and...well...how would you...uh...have you eaten dinner?" He felt like the world's largest idiot, and he swore that he'd never drink in the same room as Quatre-sama and his friends again.   
He had made one mention that the Chinese woman was attractive, and the next thing he knew, the small blonde and the one with the braid...Duo...were encouraging him to ask her out on a date. WuFei had supplied them with her name and the location of her office, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his features as he did so. Somehow, Abdul was beginning to feel more and more like a patsy in the situation, and wondered if perhaps this had been a Very Bad Idea.  
  
"I..." Sally stammered, trying to puzzle together Abdul's question. Is he asking me out on a date? she thought to herself. She couldn't remember the last time he'd been asked to dinner. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been anywhere with anyone that wasn't a co-worker, and even then, it normally wasn't to have a good time.  
  
"Actually, she hasn't," Hannah supplied cheerfully for her boss. "So you came at the perfect time. And even better, I won't have to worry about whether or not she'll eat anything tonight." She gave the man a wink and a thumbs-up from behind the somewhat stunned doctor.   
"Oh..." Abdul glanced at Sally, who was still slightly stammering, a red flush beginning to creep through her cheeks. "Well, uh, I guess it is a good thing I stopped in, then." Giving her a rakish grin, he bowed low, holding the contents of his hand out to her, his courage returning. "Dr. Po, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner? And these are for you...even if you say no."  
  
"Uh...sure," Sally replied, snapping back to her senses, taking the flora offered to her. "Dandelions; thank you, Abdul. They're very nice."  
  
Abdul blushed. "Well, I kinda figured that you might like some flowers just before I got here and saw them...they were so bright and cheerful looking that they kinda reminded me of you," he admitted. "And the lady who had a garden of them in her yard told me to take as many as I liked, so...well..." He shrugged and gestured to the weeds Sally was holding.  
  
She smiled and turned to Hannah, who was watching surreptitiously under the guise of closing up the office for the night. "Hannah, would you find something to put these in and place them on my desk?" she asked. "I have a dinner date that I'd like to start."  
  
She could feel Abdul start to grin as he took her arm, tipping his fez at the nurse. "And is there anywhere Milady would like to go this evening?" he asked gallantly.  
  
Sally grinned. "Do you like beer and pizza?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, I can't say I've ever had it before," Abdul admitted.  
  
"Great. How about blues?"  
  
"Well, the color is rather nice..."  
  
Sally laughed and took his hand. "Abdul, you are going to have the night of your life," she promised, walking out the door.  
  
* * *  
"So?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did it go?" Duo asked impatiently, hopping from one foot to the other as Abdul wandered into the house late the next afternoon. The Magurnac was wearing his usual clothes, sans shirt and fez, and a huge smile on his face.  
  
"We had beer and pizza and listened to a band called The Pipefitters [1] on her roof," he informed the American. "And then we spent all night talking over coffee...and went on a picnic today. And she made me this," he added, pointing to the dandelion crown in his hair.  
Duo arched an eyebrow. "No kidding. So, you guys just hung out and stuff?"  
  
Abdul smiled. "Yeah...and stuff..."  
  
With that, he wandered off, leaving Duo to ponder the remark. After all, he needed some sleep before he picked Sally up later for the eight o'clock showing of "X-Men 12"[2]. He was suddenly glad that he'd been drinking with Quatre-sama and his friends in the room.  
1. Yes, this is an actual blues band, out of L.A. I don't know if they have any albums out or not, but I heard one of their songs, "Vanishing Point", and it struck me as the type of music Sally would like.  
2. Hey, they already have part 2 in the works...why not? ^_~ 


End file.
